


Movie Night™

by Moonscar



Series: The Forbidden Avenger Chatroom [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Candy/Junk Food, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Good Cop - Freeform, M&M's, M/M, Protective Loki, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Social Media, Swearing, Texting, The Incredibles - Freeform, bad cop - Freeform, chat fic, chatroom, messaging, movies - Freeform, text fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: IronPopTartMan: KID DID YOU JUST DROP ALL THE M&M'S?!Spider-Man: NOIronPopTartMan: YOU TOTALLY DIDCoolScienceBro: I'm going to go help them with damage controlScarySpiderWoman: you do that





	Movie Night™

**Spider-Man** : out of pure curiosity, how old do you guys think i am? 

**CaptainRighteous** : Between 22 and 25

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : like, 19 or 20

**FalconsAreCool** : I'm with Steve on this one, that seems just about the right age.

**Mr.Jesus** : I'm actually with Bird Brain on this one, 

**PopTartLover** : I say that he is 12 years old, just the right age to start going to War, how about you Brother?

**MischievousSnek** : why are you asking me? but i say he is 15

**CaptainRighteous** : Umm, here in Mid-Guard people tend to go to war at 18... but for our line of work I would say above 20 is acceptable. So I doubt that anything under 20 is acceptable.

**FalconsAreCool** : Yeah, if he was 15 he would't even be allowed to get a drivers license, much less at 12

**CaptainRighteous** : What do you guys think? Tony, Nat?

**IronPopTartMan** : i already know his age, so no comment here

**ScarySpiderWoman** : no comment

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : that isn't suspicious at all

**FalconsAreCool** : Yeah, but knowing Nat she already knew who Spider-Man was the moment she met him.

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : sooo, kid, how old are you?

**Spider-Man** : well, my story starts in 1776

**IronPopTartMan** : okay, that's enough for today kid- knowing you you'll burst into song explaining your fake back-story so just zip it

**Spider-Man** : hamilton was an amazing musical Mr.Stark! you cannot convince me other-wise!

**IronPopTartMan** : yeah, yeah, sure kid

**Spider-Man:** IT TOOK HIM 7 YEARS TO WRITE

**Spider-Man** : LOVE THE LINNAMON ROLL

**Spider-Man** : Mr.Stark, can we please get a dog?

**IronPopTartMan** : no

**Spider-Man** : please?

**IronPopTartMan** : no

**Spider-Man** : wwwhhyyyy

**IronPopTartMan** : because

**Spider-Man** : because what?

**IronPopTartMan** : because i said so

**Spider-Man** : that's not a good reason!

**IronPopTartMan** : yeah well suck it kid, your enough trouble as it is, i will not add a dog into the mix

**Spider-Man** : fiiiinneee

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : that was the most disgustingly domestic thing iv'e seen in awhile, and i live around Buck and Steve

**CaptainRighteous** : I take offense to that

**Mr.Jesus** : I don't, he's right-

**CaptainRighteous** : And here I was trying to defend our honor love, why do you do this to me?

**Mr.Jesus** : he was right!

**CaptainRighteous** : True

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : omg you guys are smitten

**Mr.Jesus:** we know-

**Spider-Man** : MOOVVIEEE NIIIGHTT

**IronPopTartMan** : calm your roll kid, we're literally just all cramming together and watching movies with a shit ton of junk found surrounding us

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : way to ruin the mood tony, let spider-man do what he wants-

**IronPopTartMan** : he does what he wants! no matter what i say he tends to do the exact opposite

**CoolScienceBro** : So, Spider-Man, are you still gonna wear your suit during movie-night?

**Spider-Man** : nah, i'll just wear my mask and wear a one-sie or something

**FalconsAreCool** : Spider-Man wearing a one-sie, now I need to see that-

**Spider-Man** : just because you said that, i'm gonna wear sweat-pants and a T-Shirt

**FalconsAreCool** : still a win on our part in my opinion

**IronPopTartMan** : anyways, kid, this was your idea so your helping me set up all the snacks

**Spider-Man** : okay! i'm on my way over Mr.Stark!

**IronPopTartMan** : just make it quick

**IronPopTartMan** : DID YOU JUST DROP ALL THE M&M'S?!

**Spider-Man** : NO

**IronPopTartMan** : YOU TOTALLY DID

**CoolScienceBro** : I'm going to go help them with damage control

**ScarySpiderWoman** : you do that

**Spider-Man** : so we cleaned up the M&M's

**IronPopTartMan** : after allot of struggling to find every.last.one

**Spider-Man** : sorry Mr.Stark!

**IronPopTartMan** : are you really?

**Spider-Man** : i

**IronPopTartMan** : i knew it

**Spider-Man** : everyone! come on! come on! we're starting soon!

**CaptainRighteous** : We're coming up kid! Calm down

**Mr.Jesus** : We're almost there.

**IronPopTartMan** : LAST ONE HERE DOESN'T GET ANY FOOD

**Spider-Man** : ... what was that crashing sound mr.stark?

**IronPopTartMan** : i think that's thor

**Spider-Man** : OH SHIWHUUWIOWPI

**FalconsAreCool** : Is Spider-Man seriously wearing a shirt that says "I Make Science Puns, But Only Periodically" 

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : i didn't know Spider-Man was a nerd-

**Spider-Man** : why did you guys think I named THE Bruce Banner "CoolScienceBro"? 

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : point taken

**CaptainRighteous** : bruce just broke the kid

**Mr.Jesus:** he keeps stuttering and talking all science shit wtf- he really is smart-

**IronPopTartMan** : you dare doubt him? he can beat all your asses into the next month while reciting the first 100 letters of PI as he does so. 

**MischievousSnek** : calm down StalePopTart-

**IronPopTartMan** : fuck you

**MischievousSnek** : not interested

**Spider-Man** : OMG IS THAT MR.LOKI- WHATDOIDO!?

**IronPopTartMan** : i'm not exactly a pro in socializing, but maybe say hi instead of staring into his soul?

**Spider-Man** : RIGHT-

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : god speed

**Spider-Man** : OKAY SO WHAT MOVIE ARE WE WATCHING AGAIN!?

**IronPopTartMan** : kid, we're all in the same room, why not ask out-loud

**Spider-Man** : i don't want to talk during the movie

**CaptainRighteous** : we're watching Good Cop, Bad Cop 2

**Spider-Man** : have you even watched the first one?

**CaptainRighteous** : ... No

**Spider-Man** : FRIDAY PAUSE THE MOVIE! PAUSEPAUSEPAUSE

**Spider-Man** : WHERE DID ALL THE POP-TARTS GO!?!?

**PopTartLover** : You must get the, from me Man of Spiders, I wish you good luck

**MischievousSnek** : did he just TACKLE my brother?!? 

**IronPopTartMan** : oh my god kid-

**Spider-Man** : i got my box of marshmallow Pop-Tart, i'm happy

**Mr.Jesus** : you look like a cat protecting her kittens

**Spider-Man** : i shall mother these Pop-Tarts and proceed to eat them

**Mr.Jesus** : you do that kid

**MischievousSnek** : what movie are we watching now?

**Spider-Man** : oh! we're watching The Incredibles Mr.Loki! =D

**MischievousSnek** : i see... but they don't seem that incredible

**PopTartLover** : I don't understand either Brother, just watch the movie

**MischievousSnek** : and why would i listen to you?

**Spider-Man** : please? 

**MischievousSnek** : fine

**CoolScienceBro** : Isn't wearing that mask this whole time annoying? I mean, granted you have it pulled up to your nose but still-

**Spider-Man** : nope! it's actually really comfortable, it's just hard to breath in sometimes, but i can just pull it up to my nose

**IronPopTartMan** : after this i'm fixing your mask

**Spider-Man** : oops-

**IronPopTartMan** : oops is right kid-

**Spider-Man** : sorry Mr.Stark

**IronPopTartMan** : whatever kid, just tell me these things

**Spider-Man** : yes Mr.Stark

**CoolScienceBro** : Well... okay

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : what is it like having sex with her?! she's so... ELASTICY-

**Mr.Jesus** : just nod along and pretend you understand 

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : is that what you do?

**Mr.Jesus** : yep

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : okay then-

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Rhodey looks so done with life right now- or maybe it's because Tony ate all the chocolates

**IronPopTartMan** : i think it's both of those reasons

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : true

**CaptainRighteous** : Wanda seems to have taken a liking to Spider-Man?

**FalconsAreCool** : what the hell? she  _just_ met him.

**IronPopTartMan** : yeah, well, he has that effect on people

**CoolScienceBro** : Yeah, I think we all realized that-

**MischievousSnek** : he just fell asleep on me

**IronPopTartMan** : want me to bring him to his room?

**MischievousSnek** : no, back off, i am the chosen one now

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : TONY HAS BEEN REPLACED

**IronPopTartMan** : ugh- i'll need to bring him to his room anyways to get that mask off, there is no way he is sleeping with it on.

**MischievousSnek** : fine, but only because i respect his wishes to keep his identity hidden

**IronPopTartMan** : okay, i'm bring him to his room now, it's already 2 Am, Bruce, Cap can you help clean up?

**CaptainRighteous** : Yeah, once I get Buck to bed, he doesn't sleep much... i'm surprised he fell asleep with so many people around

**IronPopTartMan** : yeah, you do that. I'll bring ^@*$! to bed

**IronPopTartMan** : shit

**CoolScienceBro** : Why did it do that?

**IronPopTartMan** : Spider-Man made sure that if his actual name was mentioned that it would be censored out- He made this Chat site, and even though I COULD tweek it, he was to proud of it-

**CoolScienceBro** : Oh, I see

**IronPopTartMan** : i'll be right back

**CoolScienceBro** : Yeah, make sure to come back once your kid is in bed, okay?

**IronPopTartMan** : okay, i'll put my kid to bed first, talk to you later brucie

**CoolScienceBro** : yeah

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really proud of this one! if you liked it! please tell me!  
> I love comments! Whenever I get one i just flip tf out XD


End file.
